


Bad reputation

by krisrussel



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinks about his life before and after the crash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for evelien for the Holiday Fic 2011 - December 8th. I hope you’ll like it cause it’s the first time I wrote any sort of Lost fic.This is unbeta’d, so all mistakes and stupidities are my own.

There was a time when his bad reputation meant everything to him.  
There was a time when he strived for that reputation, when he bedded a different woman every night and regularly more than one, when he was high or drunk or both 24/7 and the music didn’t seem that important anymore. When he saw his own image in the papers, after he had passed out again in the middle of some club, he just laughed it away and did it all again a day later.  
His bad reputation had been his everything.  
At one point it was all he had left.  
That was until he crashed on the island, until he met Claire, until he found his guitar again, until he made true friends.  
Suddenly he had something else to live for. Something that really mattered. Something that made more sense than women, drugs and alcohol ever did. His muse returned and he started writing music again. After a while he even started admitted he was falling in love and that it wasn’t just a crush. His world was a better one and for the first time in a very long time he was glad none of the people on the island knew about his bad reputation and he was planning on being such a good person that even if they ever found out, they would never believe it. No, a bad reputation was the last thing he wanted now.


End file.
